


Loss of Control

by TaltatianPurodois



Series: KanoKido Smut Fiction [1]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Afterwork Sex, Dom!Kido, F/M, Fast and Wild Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaltatianPurodois/pseuds/TaltatianPurodois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a sort of dryness that afflicts her more often than she allows anyone to see. Now living alone with her fiance, Tsubomi can no longer hold back the urges that swallow her bit by bit. Shuuya is in for a surprise when he returns from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of Control

**Author's Note:**

> NineteenYearOld!KanoKido. They've moved in together in a little house in the suburbs. Shuuya works as an actor and Tsubomi works as a co-producer with Shintaro.
> 
> This was a roleplay between myself and a friend. Since we both ship KanoKido shamelessly and we want them to experience everything they should, this happened.
> 
> This is extremely self-indulgent and I am not sorry. Please, enjoy.

It felt like he'd been gone for years, but he'd only been gone for the duration of work. When Shuuya returned, he was met with a tight grip to the wrist, a quick drag to their bedroom and a shove onto the mattress. "Strip. Now." Her words were raspy, like she was hoarse from holding back, and with how quickly as was undressing herself, it was pretty obvious how desperate she was. She only got as far as her bra being exposed before she gave in and joined her fiancee on the bed, her mouth latching onto his neck and biting rather roughly, sucking and licking in apology shortly afterward. Her hands clawed up his torso, over his arms, and then grasped his wrists again, the latter of which were pressed down firmly into the plush of the mattress.

Kano was only a little bit surprised by Kido being so forceful about this, but it didn't matter to him because this was arousing as hell. However, he'd only managed to get his shirt off before she had pinned his wrists down against the bed. "How long have you been desperate like this, Tsubomi?" He barely managed to get out, before huffing and turning his head to the side and up a little, giving her slightly more access to his neck so that she could bite down harder if she desired to do so. "Fucking hell, Tsubomi.." He muttered, before suddenly raising his hips just slightly as he let out a soft noise.

There was no control on her end. The usually collected Kido was gone and all that was left was a woman who desired her husband-to-be more than anything in the world at that moment. Her tongue trailed lower, over his chest and across his nipples, hands giving another squeeze when his hips lifted. They were quickly moved to above his head and held in place by one of her hands, and the other gripped his chin almost too roughly. When her eyes met his, they were a hazy red, and her expression was one of a predator who'd found her prey. The rasp was still there when she replied, though her mouth was soaked with saliva like she might drool.

"You don't get to move. Lie still or I'll make this hurt even more."

It wasn't an empty threat, but she needed to emphasize it, and she did. Her hand squeezed his wrists together and she lowered her head again to bite at his neck, harder this time like a warning, and then she licked up the tiny droplets of crimson she'd managed to get out of him, moaning as the metallic flavor spread in her mouth.

He flinched just a little bit as the bite was delivered to his neck, since he felt the familiar sting of her teeth breaking skin, and he actually had to let out a soft noise of fear, before obediently moving his hips back down and keeping them still so that she wouldn't need to inflict anymore pain. He wasn't gonna take any chances with talking, so he just stayed silent as he watched her with dimly lit red eyes. There was absolutely no way in hell that she was gonna see how weak he was at the moment, so he was gonna put up a front and act like this wasn't affecting him as much as it actually was.

Against his neck, Tsubomi smirked darkly, and he was rewarded with a knee easing its' way between his thighs and giving him just enough pressure to tease. The sound he'd made was sort of what she was aiming for, but she wanted him more aroused than scared. The wound was worried until she was certain it wouldn't bleed too badly, and then she moved and sucked beneath his jaw, moved again, now beneath his earlobe, one last time, a nibble to the shell of his ear and a hot whisper.

"I've been dying for this since you left. It'll be a nice change to not have to do any work, wouldn't you agree.."

Her knee pressed just a bit harder against his groin to tempt him to move.

"..Shuuya?"

His name was a breathless, almost steamy utterance, and it was sealed with a nibble to his earlobe and a kiss to his temple. After all, despite the arousal, affection was also something that aroused them both, or so she hoped.

Kano didn't move an inch, not even going to dare to test her at this point. He knew she wasn't kidding, by just the look in her eyes, he could tell that. Huffing gently, he glanced to the side, before looking back up at her. His eye ability was faltering just about every second, so she was given two images here. One where he was looking serious and one where he was his actual, shy and timid self. "Y-Yes, Tsubomi..?"

Her smile remained rather dark upon seeing his true face, but she eased up her grip on his wrists, thumb rubbing over the thin twins. Her lips met the corner of his left eye, the curve of his cheek, and then his own lips in a sweetly chaste kiss. However, it did not remain chaste, for a moment later, she had bitten down on his lower lip and pulled back teasingly, the look in her eyes amused. When she released his lip, she smirked and rubbed her thigh against his shaft. "Aren't you adorable, Shuuya?~"

Kano just let out an aggravated sigh, before shifting and then freezing just a bit since he realized he had just moved. Had he really forgotten so easily that he wasn't supposed to move? "I'm not adorable at all, Tsubomi.." He hummed a bit as he responded, before suddenly glaring up at her. He wasn't faking this glare, and it seemed even more mean with his eye ability.

He was fighting back now, and that made things interesting. Her teeth met his neck again, and although she didn't bite with enough force to make him bleed, she did make it so it hurt just enough. Then she kissed the area and lowered her other hand, gently rubbing against his groin. With the angle of her thigh, his shaft rested against it, and the pressure helped for both the top and bottom sides. A thumb rubbed roughly against the slit, testing the waters and trying to break him again. "My, my, glaring like that? Is that any way to treat the woman that you're going to marry? Don't tell me you're not enjoying this?" It was a sadistic question, but underneath it was a genuine concern. Was he enjoying this? Did she overstep and accidentally piss him off?

"I may enjoy it, but I don't have to show it." Kano hummed, though he smiled suddenly and then huffed a bit indignantly. "You don't gotta be so cruel, Tsubomi-" He said before glancing to the side and then moaning a bit at how she was teasing him, and involuntarily, his hips shot up and he immediately regretted that he had allowed them to do so. "S-Shit, no-"

"And you call me cruel, but you're holding back from letting me see what I'm doing to you." However, she did enjoy catching him off guard. He may have had his eyes activated but he couldn't disguise how his body reacted. His muscles tensed, heat coursed through him, and his breath was a bit more shallow than it was before. When he bucked up, her smile became sweeter, and she slipped the hand down into his pants, fingers stroking him almost too lightly. Well, she did want him to beg after all. It was revenge for all the times she'd been submissive to him, but she'd be sure to give him rewards worth his while. "It's okay, Shuuya. You can move your hips if you really need to feel more pressure."

"Alright.." He actually seemed to whisper this response out to her, before deactivating his eyes to give her a glimpse of what she was doing to him. His expression was priceless and he was extremely weak as he laid beneath her with a shy look. "Fuck.. please, Tsubomi.. Harder, give me more.." He weakly mumbled, trying to push his hips into her hand so that he might feel a little bit more of what she was refusing to fully give him at that moment. "Please, don't torture me Tsubomi~!"

The female smiled down at him, all traces of sinister or dark intentions gone. Her hand eased his pants down over his thighs and past his ankles, letting him have minor control by allowing him to kick them off if he wished. Her hand quickly returned to his shaft, and with a quick addition of spit to make the grip slick, she began to stroke him. At first, it was gentle and sweet, but before he could relax into it, her hand pumped quickly, harshly, like all she wanted was for him to remain stiff for hours on end. She kept this up until precum beaded at his slit and then she released him to quickly remove her own clothing. Once she was bare, slim, long thighs parted on either side of his hips and with careful angling, she forced him deeply into her soaking hole. The riding didn't start out smooth. Leaning over to balance herself on her hands, she released his wrists and desperately began riding her lover, the red haze from before brighter and foggier than it had been, a reflection of her instinct taking over for her and making her crave her fiancee's seed. Of course, her voice came to her in stunted grunts, covers for her moans that fell out in tiny, occasional quips. Honestly, her goal was to please him and watch him lose it in every way possible, which was why her haze was focused on him.

Kano was obviously surprised when she had began to ride him like she was, and he wasn't even going to hold back in the begging sounds he was about to make, since he could tell that she wanted to see and hear every last thing he would say or do at this point, and he would gladly indulge her on this. "F-Fuck! Tsubomi, faster! Ride me better, ahn..~" He moaned aloud as his eyes closed in pure bliss, purring just a little bit as he raised his hands to weakly grip at her waist, as if trying to guide her on where to go down the hardest since he had some places that just felt the best to him, because the tightness she currently had was driving him insane.

Upon hearing his voice so lost to the pleasure she was bringing him, Kido have in herself and released a sort of trill in reply. If it weren't for her knees keeping her steady on the bed, her shaking would be obvious. However, she obliged him by shifting her hips slightly forward and clamping down partially manually, partially out of natural response to his shaft entering her so quickly and with such force. Her eyes watered cutely despite the animalistic desire within them, and she leaned a bit closer to kiss Kano, her kiss less innocent and much more full of biting and incoherent whispering. Through them, she conveyed a message. "Guide me, Shuuya..!~ Make it feel so good you can't hold your cum in at all!~"

Kano immediately obliged this wish, and began to angle her correctly and made her hips move up and down at a quick pace and he himself needed to bite his lip for a second, refusing to make noise for a whole few seconds since everything felt all too good for him right at the moment. When he opened his mouth again, it was nothing but lewd and incoherent nonsense. "Fuck, please, roll your hips, ride me like the good whore you are Tsubomi.~" He couldn't even keep track of the things he was letting out of his mouth, since he was far to lost in pleasure to even try to hold back on the insults that he was letting slip. He'd apologize for them later, of course, but right now, he held no remorse whatsoever for saying what he had.

The watering in her eyes budded together to form tears that pooled at her lower lids, and coupled with her blush, it made the tough and cool danchou rather weak and feminine looking for the first time in a long while. She obeyed his plea by rolling her hips forward and back rapidly, her walls squeezing tightly by instinct when the thick head began slamming against her g-spot, simultaneously forcing cries of pleasure from her torso. It took some effort, but she managed to arch her back just so that her hips continued moving and she had a right balance to keep her from toppling over. It left her face against his shoulder, one hand clawing into his arm as if he was her lifeline, and the other pulling savagely at the sheets they lay on. "Hurt me, Shuuya!~ Make me bleed!~ Bruise me- Mark me!~"

Kano could nearly contain himself since he was a mess in terms of thought process and vocabulary. All kind words and actions were lost to him as he heard her requests and pleas for him to mark her and bruise her, and even make her bleed. He didn't hesitate for even a second and made her wishes a reality.  
Biting into her neck, he easily broke the skin and then hummed, his arms finding their place around her slim waist, fingernails finding their respective places in her skin, which was nearly as white as porcelain. The pressure he applied to them would surely leave her waist with finger sized bruises, ones that he could reflect on later and be proud of. "Fuck, Just like that, my little slut Tsubomi.." He rasped these words, air nearly lost to him at this point as his hips raised, going in rhythm with how her hips angled and pushed down onto his shaft like a professional. With how many times that they had done it, he wouldn't be surprised if she was classified as such.

"Oh, God- oh fuck- oh yes, yessss, right there, Shuu-ya-- A-Ahhnn, fuckfuckfuck--" Her walls clamped down almost painfully at his words, at the way she felt a sting at her neck where his mouth had just been, the hard pressure against her waist and the stinging in tiny points. All of it was driving her mad, and she was allowing it without a moment of hesitation. Between them, where he helped himself to her pussy, she nearly leaked, soaking both his naval and the sheets below with her arousal, but it was almost welcome at this point. It was weak, but the grip on his arm became a grip in his hair, pulling it back as his cock continued to abuse her hole, and before she could say anything to warn him, she screamed and came, soaking them as she redoubled her efforts in riding him to get the most of her orgasm.

Even when she did cum and she was trembling violently, she didn't stop. Her libido wouldn't allow it, especially after she saw Shuuya's face so lost to the ecstasy. She'd never gotten him there before, so seeing it only made her want to continue so that he'd be so spent, he'd look at her and shiver with arousal at any given time. Her hair was a mess by this point and where her slightly bigger breasts had grown, a thin trail of blood slipped between them, slowed by her consistent bouncing and the position she still lied in. When the last wave of her climax hit, she slammed down harder and pulled at his hair roughly, crying out against his shoulder when it was enhanced by the hits against her cervix. Whatever thoughts or qualms or worries were suddenly muted when the pleasure raked over her entire body and her stretched hole craved more of him.

"Fucking naughty girl.. Cumming all over me and not even giving me a fair warning!~" He actually couldn't help his next move, which was a swift smack delivered to her rear as she continued to ride his throbbing cock, kissing at her neck and even her chest, whenever it was in reach. He continued to let her ride him until he came, his seed actually spilling out of her after a bit, but he didn't seem to want to stop right away either, since his hips were raising up and down in a desperate attempt to ride out the high he was feeling at the moment. His eyes were a slight red color, but he wasn't trying to hide anything at the moment, and instead he was using this as another way to come off as more attractive. "Fuck..~ Feels so good.."

"Yes, yes..! I'm a naughty girl..! Hnn, Shuuyaaa!~" The dirty talk had the sage-haired woman gasping his name, whispering agreements against the heated air just above his head. When she heard the smack and felt the sting, her eyes rolled halfway to the back of her head and her tongue hung out almost like a dog's. He wasn't stopping either, and with his angle and depth, she couldn't even remember herself. Everything was foggy now except for the pleasure she felt in her most intimate area. Along with her own sticky and slick juices, she felt a thicker, hotter liquid crawling down her thighs and slapping against his naval when she came down, coating them both in his semen. When she managed to look at him again, her pounding heart only grew more intense in its beats, and she felt chills crawl up along her spine. This had to be the best sex they'd ever had. His kisses lit a new fire in her, and it fueled the one below, which only made the girl clench around him with more desire than before. "Ahhhnn.. Shuuya.. Shuuya! Shuuyaaa-haaahnn..! Fuck me more..!"

"Gladly!" He didn't even hold back now, and even though she had started off as being dominant, he couldn't handle her being on top right at this moment. Suddenly grabbing her arms, he sat up with her and then quickly pinned her back against the bed with her hands raised far above her head, smirking down at her the entire time. "You've had your fun, now its my turn." After this, he fixed his hands so that only one was holding her wrists above her head, and the other came down to rub roughly at her clit, abusing it nearly as hard as her hole just a bit further down. He wasn't even limp yet, and he felt like he could release for a second time, but surely he'd be spent after that, so why not draw this out a little more? "Does my little slut Tsubomi enjoy this?"

At first, the sudden switch in positions was welcome. Her thighs had been growing tired after all. And when he spoke to her so lowly, her walls clenched at the pleasure that suddenly enveloped her. Had she been trying to be dominant before? Or was she just trying to get them both off? She couldn't remember. But that train of thought suddenly crashed when she felt her clit being toyed with almost too hard. The rush of new intense pain and pleasure had her screaming, her hips shooting up as if trying to escape him, to no avail. Her eyes were wide with her attempt to remain in control of herself, or rather regain that control, but it was difficult when she could hardly think past being stuffed full of his cock and torturously teased by her clit by his hand. What little she did manage to get out through her screams and gasps was choked and nearly incoherent.

"Shuu-- N-No-- That's so-- Ahhnnn..!! Fuc- St-ooop-- Gonna.. Too maahh- Shuuya! Shuuyaaa! Shuuyaaaaa!"

It came in a harder, slower wave than before, but when she climaxed under him like this, it was consistent, full of screams and clenched fists and back arching. Every part of her strained and tingled, any part of her that wanted to dominate completely destroyed in the rush of fluid she expelled from her hole. She didn't think that he might finish with her as she lost it in that moment, but she wouldn't mind either way because of how hard she had just released, and how long it continued.

Any sense for being nice was lost to the blonde at the moment, and he actually grabbed onto her hips tightly as he continued to slam into her, even after she had released. He could feel his building up, he just needed to get there. Already panting for breath at this point, he moaned out once he finally hit that high he had been craving. "Ahhnn!~ Fuck, Tsubomi!~" After this, he growled and then actually gave a full body twitch. He had just released for a second time that night, and they were so close together that not much more of his seed left him, but what did just dripped out anyways. Right now, he couldn't even stay up any longer, so he collapsed on his side, releasing her wrists from his grip as he began to pant heavily. "Fuck, that was great.."

She was blind for the best half of the romp, but it was when she heard her name that the former leader saw through her haze. His face was priceless, and the way his body gave a lurch against her when he finally released made her feel like she was the best at doing what she had. With his seed spilling from her hole and Shuuya lying on his side, her body gradually fell from its high, but even in the tingling, relaxing sensation, she couldn't help but roll onto her side as well and pepper his face in kisses. That they were both drenched in sweat and smelled of sex and each other only made the slip of her arms around his neck and the press against his body that much more intimate. The kisses were littered over the marks she left on his neck and one hand moved to massage where she'd pulled his hair probably a bit too hard, and through it all, she smiled warmly and whispered to him over and over. "Shuuya.. I love you so much.. I love you.. I'm sorry I hurt you.. I love you, I love you, I love you.."

"The pain made everything so much better, Tsubomi, don't worry about it." He turned his head to the side to face her with a weak expression adorning his facial features, but he had enough strength to move and kiss her face as well, showering her in love and kisses just as much as she was to him. "You're adorable." He commented, before suddenly pressing a kiss to her neck and then sighing as he suddenly remembered the names that he had called her while he had been screwing her relentlessly. Sheepishly, he turned and hummed worriedly. "I-I'm sorry for the name calling, I don't know what I was thinking, Tsubomi-"

His reply was what had brought that smile to a grin. The subsequent kisses and weak face he allowed to show through were what had made Kido giggle almost uncharacteristically. He was precious like this, utterly perfect to her, and when he apologized for the name calling, her cheeks grew radiant with a cherry blush. She laughed, honestly laughed, and then proceeded to kiss the tip of his nose, much too relaxed to argue with him. Later on, she might regret this because of how he liked to tease her, but for now, she just enjoyed what she had with him. Kido brushed her own bangs out of her face and winked at her lover as she replied. "Both the pain and the name calling made everything incredible. Don't worry about it. I'm worried about those bites and bruises on you, though."

"The bites and bruises don't bother me." Came Kano's response as he sighed and held Kido close against him, though his eyes were nearly closed, and his grip was light enough that he probably wasn't even holding onto her all that tightly. Taking one moment to glance at the scars that were on his body, and the new marks she had made, he for once felt no fear. These marks were welcomed. Even if the old ones weren't, the new ones were there because of the love they had made. "These will also fade with time, so no need to worry."

When he looked over his own wounds, Kido became hyper aware of her own bruises and lacerations, and although her cheeks burned with shyness, one hand slipped down to brush over her hips. It felt sore, but not too bad at all, and the sting from earlier at her neck didn't feel like much more than a dull throb. Her grin had disappeared for a moment, but it was replaced with a shy smile as her hand returned to the back of his neck, rubbing it soothingly. Kisses were placed against his lips then, sweet and lingering, and then she paused to nestle her head beneath his chin with a content sigh. It wasn't long before she noted the change in his breathing, signalling that he'd drifted into a deep, much deserved slumber, and she followed soon after, dreaming of the flutters that still rested in her heart.


End file.
